


Forever Ours

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Angst, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hurt, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Spanking, Obsessive Behavior, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, Soulmates, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: First you're kept captive by some psycho goat man whose sexual fantasy is having you be his little princess, despite you being a grown ass woman. Your only comfort is a mysterious voice from beyond a giant door in the basement. It likes puns, knock, knock jokes, and has a weird relationship with its brother who it refers to as "m'lord". You quickly come to trust and even have feelings for this goofy weirdo.However, when you finally have the courage to open the door you are almost immediately captured by him at the request of his brother. You are taken to a cold shed and kept in a cell. The bars run along the entire length of the shed and you have a bed and toilet, but it's a lot more like prison than even your previous predicament.When the voice comes to you now with a body to accompany it it isn't as comforting as it used to be and things only escalate from there when it tells you that you are his and his brother's Soulmate, and how even if you were able to escape they'd find you. Will you ever get home?





	1. Help, I've Fallen.... and I Can't Get Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp look what i did, another fic, fuck me in the asshole! This weird reference will make sense if you read the fic and now who I'm talking about in the first few paragraphs lol

**_Goddamn dementia where am I?_ ** You groan sitting up to find yourself in a cavern with the only source of light coming from a hole above. You stretch your knees and wince, your body hurt all over, luckily you went into ragdoll made the moment you felt the ground give way beneath your feet so nothing serious just a little bruising, some cuts, nothing a bottle of whisky and a few rags wouldn’t fix in time. **_Oh, I’ve done strayed too far from home this time!_ **

 

You didn’t even know where home was come to think of it… okay that dementia thing was a joke concocted from your stupid sense of humor, and watching too much Brandon Rogers, but you might want to see a physician when you get out of here. You stand up, your legs threatening to give away but you ignore it and focus on finding a way out of this hell hole. “HOi!” You hear an ear-grating voice call to me from the floor.

 

You look down to see some sort of cat… thing? It has black hair on top of its head, or longer black fur(?), the rest of it is white and it has big pointy ears on top and are those floppy dog ears under them that flop on the side of this things head? Okay you were going to allow yourself one more quote, **_I got some spooky ass demons!_ **

 

It was wearing a striped black and red shirt and had a huge smile on its face while vibrating? What the hell? You shake your head, clearly you had hit my head too hard on the way down here and were descending into madness. You look back at this shaking little creature and think to yourself, **_fuck it if I’m going insane might as well embrace it_ **. “HOI!” You shouted back with a smile of your own this seemed to please the creature as its vibrating increased…  you think that’s a good thing, that or they are going to blow up.

 

“hOI! i’m tEMMIE!!” They bounced up and down as they talked and vibrated.

 

You tilt your head, okay so this thing was Temmie, Temmie needed to calm the fuck down you hadn’t had enough caffeine to deal with this shit today. “Okay, well, I’m going to go now Temmie, I gotta figure out how to get out of here,” you say giving them a little pet before starting to walk away.

 

“NO! Human that way is undrground, ver dangr, dangr for hUMAN!” Temmie screeched blocking as they ran to block your exit.

 

You  looked past Temmie and didn’t see a single soul, why was the Underground so dangerous? Did it hold more Temmies? Fuck you hope not, you shudder at the thought. “Why is it dangerous Temmie?” You finally ask as the little demon being had kept quite quiet.

 

“MOnStERS! they need human SoUL to brek barrier! Ned seven have six! LaST SOUL! You hav last SouL they need to brek barrier! they will attac human, kill human eben!” Temmie gasped like that should be shocking news, as if the entire scenario weren’t bat shit insane in the first place. “It’S OKI DO! tem no da wae, tem show human! BUt human must b ver carful! ASGoRE is near and he’ll take human awae! he isn’t the kin heart man he was onc! he is ver dangr human, ver dangr!”

 

God listening to this things way of communicating was giving you a headache. Still, they hadn’t harmed you, even though they had ample chance while you were crumpled on the ground so perhaps they really did have your best interest at heart? Just before you could ask them how Asgore was dangerous, or who Asgore even was a fireball landed right at the spot Temmie had been leaving only a scorched patch of ground behind, but you didn’t smell burning hair so you think he missed?

 

“Drat! I missed that vile creature! How dare it show its face around here after last time!” You look up to see a goat man in disheveled robes looking at the spot on the ground before turning his gaze to you. You felt like you wanted to run, he was massive, he easily dwarfed you in both height and width. His eyes were a bright crimson, his mouth was twisted into an unnatural smile that bared his pointed fangs, and his horns were like Tim Curry’s satan from that one movie with the unicorn.

 

His fur was an off-white and he too had a patch of fur on his head that acted like hair, this was also black like Temmie’s. “Hello, my child, I’m Asgore Keeper of the RUINS,” he said his gruff voice giving off a fake sweetness. “May I ask you your name?”

 

“Y/N,” you supplied deciding it’d be wise not to go against this behemoth.

 

“Y/N? That’s a delightful name, my child. Please allow me to escort you through the RUINS, there are many vile creatures who would like to kill you down here I’m afraid. However, as long as you are with me no harm shall come to you, little one,” he said extending a massive clawed paw to you.

 

You hesitated, this was the guy Temmie was warning you about, you’d only just met him and he’d already tried to kill someone. You really didn’t want to take his paw, you knew if you did he wouldn’t let you get away, but what if you didn’t? As if sensing your hesitation he glared at you, the look sending shivers into your very soul, you quickly grabbed his paw not wanting to upset this monster further.

 

He smiled as warmly as he could manage at you and began to lead you through the RUINS. There were various deadly traps and trials, but he lead you through them all unscathed, just as he promised. You then came to a small monster tied to a stake, it looked like a frog and it looked like it was terrified. “Now for the final test I’m afraid I can’t help you, my child. This test is something you have to do on your own,” Asgore explains leading you up to the monster before letting go of your hand. “You see, in this world it is kill or be killed, and as unsavory as it is, we find ourselves in positions where this philosophy must be applied. During these situations your SOUL will be drawn out of your body for an encounter. Your SOUL is the very culmination of your being, essentially everything that your are, or will be, is kept within this small heart shaped entity.” He looked you in the eyes when he spoke the next words. “Now, my child, seeing as your opponent is in no position to challenge you themselves you must walk up to them to trigger the encounter. Then I want you to kill them, prove that you can survive in this world!”

 

You shudder looking at the terrified frog creature, you knew Asgore wasn’t going to happy if you denied him, but you also didn’t want to hurt anyone. You walk over to the creature and feel a tug at your chest as you are drawn into an encounter. You look ahead of you seeing your SOUL floating there, waiting for your commands. It was a lot shinier than you’d thought it would be, it was also green and red, it reminded you of Christmas.

 

You looked below your SOUL to see four actions, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY. You ACT and see TALK and CHECK. You decide to CHECK the monster to see if that would tell you anything about this creature.   ***Froggit, is terrified and doesn’t want to FIGHT. Easy EXP.**

 

You tilt your head at the last bit, yeah it would be easy to kill something that couldn’t fight back it still didn’t make it right to kill it. You decide to use MERCY. The froggit looked relieved and the encounter ended. Asgore huffed from behind you and you could practically feel his crimson eyes boring into you. “Why did you SPARE it?” He asked voice cold and calculated. “Given the chance it wouldn’t have spared you, so why offer it MERCY?”

 

You shrug and avoid looking at the goat man. “Because, just because I can kill it or it would kill me if given the chance doesn’t mean that I have to resort to violence. I don’t have to kill it, see the encounter ended just fine,” you add a bit proud of yourself that you kept your voice even.

 

Asgore just sighs and you see the Froggit go up in flames screaming in pain until only dust remained. You turn to Asgore who was smiling that awful smile of his. “I suppose you’re right, my child. You won’t have to resort to killing things, after all, what kind of parent would I be if I couldn’t protect my child?” He brought his paw to cup your face and nuzzled you sweetly, you were shaking the entire time.

 

**_HOLY SHIT THIS GUY IS NUTS! GET AWAY! NEED TO GO!_ **You manage to stop yourself from having a full blown panic attack, there was nothing you could do about this situation right now, you’d have to wait until an opportunity to escape came, until then you had to go along with Asgore’s deluded fantasies. Maybe Temmie would come back to help you?

 

It didn't take long for you to make it to a dead tree with a shiny thing in front of it. Out of curiosity you touched the shiny object as Asgore took you past the tree. The world paused, Asgore wasn't moving, he'll he wasn't even breathing, yet his hand still held yours tightly. You saw a giant SAVE button appear in front of you. You pressed it with your free hand and you saw your name appear along with a number, it looked like time, like it was measuring how long you'd been down here? ***Saving in front of the pedophiles house in case anything untoward were to happen filled you with DETERMINATION!**

 

Wait _pedophile_? You didn't have any time to dwell on it as the world started back up again, “Here we are, my child. Welcome home!” Asgore looked towards you with an expectant grin.

 

The house itself was black and menacing on the outside, it had a set of stairs leading to it, half of which were broken despite being solid stone. You were honestly afraid of going in there, but Asgore's expectant gaze meant you had to come up with a reply. “It looks,” **_monstrous, dangerous, like a prison?_ **“Cozy.”

 

It was small but nonetheless it was terrifying, almost like you could feel the evil that had taken place here. Asgore seemed satisfied with your response and led you up the stairs. “Yes it is quite cozy but it gets lonely day after day with only myself as company,” his pitch changed to something more genuine and sorrowful, his eyes almost seemed to glaze over and you could almost let yourself feel sorry for him, but it was over almost as soon as it happened and he opened the door to lead you inside. “Ah, but with you, my child I feel like a new man. We'll be each other's company. Do you like cinnamon?”

 

You respond only with a nod as he looks back to you for your answer. “How about butterscotch?” He asks eyes SPARKLING in a warmth you hadn't seen since falling down this hell hole, it almost made you forget he murdered an innocent being a few rooms ago.

 

“Butterscotch is my favorite flavor,” you reply honestly thinking it might be better to talk to him so he wouldn't suspect your terror and revulsion. “Though cinnamon is a close favorite.”

 

This seemed to please him as he led you down the hall. The house was all red inside, it hurt your eyes to be perfectly honest, and there was a staircase leading down to somewhere in the first room as well as a bookcase with a calendar above it to mark the date. The hallway was sparsely decorated with a long ornate mirror on one wall, tears and cracks in the other as if he'd used his claws on it, and a small table under the mirror with a small, fragile looking yellow follower in a vase on top of it. There were four doors in the hallway and he led you to the second.

 

Inside was a child's room with two beds, a wardrobe, toys, and a desk next to each bed. The desks were empty save for a busted lamp next to each, dusts covered the toys, there was a line of shoes at the bottom of the bed to your right they were arranged in size, you could see all the way up to men's shoe sizes which concerned you a bit, but the beds themselves were clean and made. They were about the size of a twin so you figured you'd have no problem sleeping in here.

 

“Now let's get you changed for a nap, my child,” Asgore said letting go of your hand and heading towards the wardrobe. “You must be exhausted from your fall and all that walking, not too mention your encounter earlier.”

 

He opened the wardrobe and all you could see were black and red striped sweaters  and black pants of various sizes, what the hell? Why did he only have these striped sweaters and in so many sizes? You had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach as he grabbed a sweater that looked just a little big on you, though being a rather plush person yourself you always were a size or two larger so you'd be comfortable and not feel like the clothing was just sticking to your stomach and hips, and a pair of pants.

 

“I can change by myself,” you say trying to keep your voice even toned.

 

Asgore chuckled but his eyes betrayed a different more devilish side of his character. “But of course you can, my child, you're a big girl after all, but I shall be here just in case you get stuck or should something not fit properly,” his tone seemed almost jovial but you felt like there was an underlying threat there that left no room for debate or questioning.

 

You started shaking and did your best to keep your breathing calm and try not to cry. Asgore was growing tired of your reluctance and set the clothes on the bed. “Do I need to help you change out of your old clothes?” He questioned tone just as jovial as before but the threat was much clearer.

 

You shook your head and began to strip, it was all you could do to keep from running or bursting into tears. This guy was beyond creepy, he was downright terrifying. You managed to get your shirt off and you almost curse yourself for choosing not to wear a bra today. Your nipples involuntarily harden as the cooler air hits them and you can see Asgore staring you up and down with that fucking smile of his out of your peripheral vision, you looked straight ahead at a wall trying to ignore him as his tongue come out from between his fangs and lewdly licked his lips.

 

You take off your pants and set them in the heap by your feet. You begin to head towards the bed were your new clothes laid only to be stopped by Asgore as he held his hands around your waist. “These seem dirty, my child, let me take them off so that I can wash them while you nap,” His voice was deep and lustful sending shivers down your spine.

 

You couldn't  say anything to terrified to trust your own voice but tried to hold your legs together, he easily nudged them apart with a knee as he bent down to take of your bikini style panties. You felt tears begin to roll down your cheeks as they slid down your legs with a tug from his paws. You can feel the hot breath coming from his muzzle as his face was level with your crotch as he hunched over and crouched. He stayed like this for a moment before you lifted your left leg up a bit so that your underwear came off the rest of the way. You allowed him to slide it the rest of the way off your right before stepping back in an attempt to get away.

 

“Good girl, see how easy that was, my child?”

 

You nod a little not wanting to incite his wrath, but he frowns and comes closer to you. “When I ask you a question I expect an answer,” he growled looming over you.

 

“Yes,” you reply only to have him wag his finger and tsk at you as if you were his child.

 

Asgore got closer and bent down so that he was now eye level with you. “Yes **_what?_ **”

 

You weren't  sure what he wanted, did he want you to call him sir now? “Yes… sir?”

 

He chuckled but shook his head. “Nothing so formal, you are, my child after all,” the tone in his voice made you realize what he wanted and your eyes widened, he couldn't possibly. “And what am I to my child?”

 

**_Nothing, an asshole, a creep, anything but_ ** **_that_ ** **_!_ ** You stiffened as he placed a paw on your naked shoulder and another under your chin forcing you to look him in the eyes. There was no warmth their anymore, only lust and desire and not in a good way. “D-Daddy?” Your voice trembled and you wanted to vomit as his smile came back with a vengeance, you were about to pull away when he closed the gap between your face and hiss. **_WHAT THE FUCK?_ **

 

Asgore was kissing you, you weren't kissing back but he didn't seem to care as he forcefully kissed you and pushed his tongue against your lips. You weren't about to let him in, but a sudden **SLAP** to your ass made you jolt and cry out in surprise. His tongue immediately flooded your mouth and began to explore every inch of it like a conqueror hard and unyielding.

 

He had spanked you to get you to let him French you! Your left cheek was red and aching because he was none too gentle, you wanted to bite him in retaliation but realized that would only make matters worse for yourself. Instead you let him have his fill of your mouth and felt relief as he pulled back a bit a saliva still connecting you for a few moments afterward.

 

“You're such a good girl, much better than my last disappointment. Daddy can't tell you how proud he is to have such an obedient child,” he coos it sounded unnatural and threatening, you head towards your clothes without a word. “Ah yes Daddy's little princess must be tired after such an exciting day. Get changed and rest,  Daddy will be back with a treat for you in a little while.”

 

Asgore grabbed your old clothes and exited shutting the door behind him, you heard a _click_ as it locked shut. You changed quickly not minding the fact you were going commando, you just felt glad to have some clothes on. You lay down and began sobbing into the pillow. You were afraid of what Asgore might do if he caught you crying.

 

You weren't sure when or how you had fallen asleep, but when you woke up you could smell cinnamon and butterscotch wafting throughout the house. You got up to see a plate with a piece of pie and a fork on it and a note next to it. You sit down next to it and read the note.

 

**For Daddy's Special Child**

**Hello, my child, I came into your room to tell you that the pie was done but you were already sleeping. Since you've been such a good girl today I didn't want to wake you so instead I brought a piece of the butterscotch-cinnamon pie to you and laid it on the floor. You deserve a good rest, after all bedtime is coming soon and I have so many ideas on how to make your first night here special, you'll need all the energy you can muster for it. After you're done with the pie just bring it to the kitchen and set the plate and fork in the sink. The kitchen is just passed the entryway, I will be waiting in my chair for you but don't feel like you have to rush, this is your treat after all.**

**Enjoy Princess, Love Daddy**

 

You felt sick at your stomach reading the note and set it to the side. You pick up the plate and sniff the pie, it didn't seem poisoned or anything, though at this point you might prefer it was. You grabbed the fork and took a tentative bite from a very small piece. Your taste buds almost explode from the culinary excellence, it melted in your mouth and left behind the warm taste of cinnamon as well as the sweetness of butterscotch. You would be more comforted by this food if it hadn't come from such a terrifying captor with the promise of there being more fun tonight.

 

You finished the piece and get up, you quickly find and put on some socks and shoes, that bastard had even stolen your shoes, what you found were black boots that looked a lot like hiking boots, in fact they probably were. You then go to the door dirty dishes in hand and open it. To your surprise it was unlocked, guess Asgore was true to his word, you think briefly back to the letter. He probably unlocked it because he was in his chair and would be able to tell if you went out the front door even if he couldn't see you directly.

 

As you pass the entry way you look to the book shelf and see a lot of books are about slugs of all things, you could probably understand if they were books about snails, but slugs? You scrunch your face up and look to the calendar, funnily enough it had the right year and everything! That's odd considering there didn't appear to be a prenting press around here to spit out multiple calendars, you shrug figuring somehow someone must've dropped it down the hole.

 

You look towards the left and see Asgore sleeping with a book on his chest. He looked peaceful and not nearly as terrifying as when he was awake, it'd almost be cute if he wasn't holding you against your will and forcing you into the role of his _little princess_. You shudder and look away seeing the staircase, you wondered what was down there.

 

You set the plate on the table and head towards the staircase, luckily there were no noisy steps as you made your way down. You came to a hallway that was narrow and surrounded by stone walls, up ahead there was a turn and as you rounded the corner you saw a massive door. It looked ancient and heavy, making you wonder if you could even open it. You froze as you hear a knock on the door from the other side.

 

You go over and hear a smooth voice call, “knock knock.”

 

You couldn't resist answering as this was probably the only time you would find even a smidgen of happiness today. “Who's there?”

 

The voice waited a while before responding, “khan.”

 

“Khan who?”

 

“khan-dom broke hope you're on the pill!”

 

You laugh unable to help yourself and knock on the door for your own. “Knock, knock.”

 

“who's there?” The voice seemed excited now.

 

“Madam.”

 

“madam who?”

 

“Help, madam finger is stuck in the door,” you get out before both of you fall into fits of laughter.

 

“that's a good one sweetheart, say why have i never heard your voice before now darlin’?” The voice asked and you are unsure if you should answer.

 

“Um well this is the first time I've been down here actually,” You respond and here an oh from the other side. “Yeah I'm being held against my will.”

 

“why not just open the door?” the voice asked and you'd almost swear it was concerned.

 

“Well for one I don't  know if I can, and for another as much as I hate it here and am scared I don't know what's on the other side of this door,” you respond feeling somewhat comforted by the voice even though you had yet to see its face.

 

There was a little bit of silence. “well, it ain't so free and easy over here that's for sure. m’lord is captain of the guard and there is always someone trying to dust him, but he always dusts them first. i can't tell ya that if you opened the door it'd be better because it might not,” the voice responded sincerely.

 

You appreciated his honesty. “Well at least I have you to keep me company,” you respond happily.

 

“yeah, i'm usually out here practicing my knock knock jokes whenever m'lord is on patrol or having a fight and doesn't want me to slow him down. though m'lord prefers to have me with him most of the time,” the voice explains. “i usually am here at night as well when i can't sleep.”

 

You begin to wonder who is his lord and if it's a title or what. “Who is your lord?” You ask curiously.

 

“the strongest, most devious monster in the entire underground, my big brother sans though i am beneath him so i call him m'lord. he honestly isn't so bad though, he treats me well and when were alone he shows he cares in his own way,” the voice responded happily.

 

You nod, it seemed whatever dynamic they had going was mutual so that's a thing. “Will you be back tonight?”

 

“i will if you'll be here,” the voice hummed causing you to blush.

 

“See you tonight then, I'll sneak away when my captor is asleep.” “lookin’ forward to it sweetheart.”

 

You say goodbye and head back towards the stairs hoping Asgore was still asleep. Luckily for you he was snoring when you came back up to the entryway and grabbed your dirty dishes. You step passed him and into the kitchen were you saw the rest of the massive pie and you set the dirty dishes in the sink. You heard Asgore as he woke up with an audible yawn.

 

You felt your blood run cold as he came up behind you and gave you a hug around the waist while laying his head on top of you, this would be cute if he wasn't a creepy fuck. “Ah, princess your up, I was beginning to worry I'd have to come get you, did you enjoy your treat?” His voice dripped with poisoned honey, a fake sweetness that made your stomach churn.

 

“Yes, it was very good,” you respond hoping he wouldn't insist on you calling him Daddy.

 

He seemed placated by your response and lifted you up to carry you bridal style. “So glad you liked it my little princess,” he said nuzzling your face, you were frozen in terror. “Let's retire for the night, I know you just got up but Daddy has been busy all day, he knows that you'll be a good girl though and lay next to him quietly.”

 

Wait lay next to him? There wasn't enough room in your twin bed, was he going to take you to his room?! You freeze as he walks from the kitchen to the hallway and opens the first door. Inside is a yellow room that seems to portray what kind of person this monster used to be. You see a massive bed with a desk next to it and a wardrobe inn the corner. It looked like the room was ransacked a while ago and everything but these pieces were thrown to the wind.

 

He takes you to the bed and sets you down before getting on it himself and pulling you to lay against him. “Daddy really wants to make you feel as good as you make him, princess,” his voice low and lewd as his paw slips under your pants.

 

You panic and try to move away from him only to be roughly pulled back. “Be still.” His voice was laced with venom and you obeyed out of fear.

 

His paw continued to go lower until it found your sex. You began breathing erratically as a clawed finger gently stroked your slit and gave your clit a little extra attention. You felt betrayed by your body as you began to get slick despite feeling like you want to die just to escape this. He hummed in approval and began to let the finger tease your entrance.

 

You could feel his claw as it went in ever so slightly and were keenly aware of the fact that one minor miscalculation on his part would mean he'd tear you apart. With the little preparation he'd given he pushed his finger in. With him being so much bigger than you even one finger was enough to fill you, not stretch you but fill you. You bite your lip in order to keep back any unwanted moans as he gently began to finger you.

 

In and out, in and out, over and over and over, making sure you took him farther each time until his entire finger was in you. His claw barely scraped your wall with each push in or out, you wondered if this is similar to a cat's penis with the spikes as it didn't tear you it merely scraped. You were acutely aware that if he went faster or angled his finger the wrong way he would pierce your inner walls.

 

You could feel a coil tightening in your lower abdomen as he continued his assault. “So soft and tight, you like this princess? Do you like Daddy's finger in your sweet little folds?” He asked you lavisciously.  

 

You knew that he could seriously harm, if not kill you in this position so you nod earning you a well timed **_SLAP_ ** and causing you to cry out embarrassingly loud. “Now what did I tell you earlier?” He chastised before spanking you again.

 

Damn he could hit hard! Tears pricked your eyes as you cried out, “When you ask a question you expect an answer.” He began to rub your clit with his thumb as he continued fingering you. “Good, now how does it feel having Daddy’s finger in your tight little pussy?” His voice held a sweetness that made you want to vomit even now but you dare not test his patience.

 

“Strange,” You respond honestly though you would have rather said bad.

 

Asgore chuckles and continues to rub your clit. “It'll feel very good soon,” he promises and you feel a warmth coming from his fingertips that causes you to moan.

 

It only took a few more rubs against your clit before the coil in your abdomen sprung. You came hard around his finger coating him in your fluids and spasming around it. He pulled his finger out and removed his paw from your pants. “There we go, now let's go to sleep,” he said licking your juices off his fur before pulling you close to him.

 

You cried silently that night the only thing you could look forward to was your rendezvous with the mysterious voice. You were thankful that Asgore hadn't gone any further, but at the same time felt betrayed by your own body. It wasn't  long before Asgore was asleep but you waited a little longer before trying to move. You managed to get him to hug a pillow instead and silently rolled off the bed.

 

You weren't sure how long he'd be satisfied with kissing and fingering and shuddered to think about what he'd do when he grew tired of those activities. Maybe you should try to open the door?


	2. Meet Your New Captors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans seems a little off but it works for what I'm wanting. Also Sans has to CHECK while Papyrus can sense Reader's SOUL because in this universe Papyrus is the judge, so he is used to SOULs and can sense them better than most. Also Sans would have sensed it if he hadn't been caught up in the fact it was a human, the last one needed to open the BARRIER, though after finding out who Reader is he could give less than two fucks about the BARRIER.

You had been here for at least three days now, and each day made Asgore grow bolder in his advances. Today he'd given you a bath like a child, soap suds and everything. You shudder to remember how he whispered your ear while cleaning your breasts, “Such a big girl, Daddy loves every inch of you, but if he had to choose a favorite it'd be a tie between here and _here."_ He'd grabbed your pussy fairly roughly and you had cried out in pain. He huffed and had said big girls can take a little rough housing before going back to cleaning you with a washcloth.

 

Asgore insisted on teaching you about monster biology, which you wouldn't deny it was somewhat fascinating, but the thinly veiled threat of what it implied mad you sick to your stomach. He taught you how monsters aren't really physical, at least not like humans, they were mostly made up of magic and their **SOUL**. He explained that **SOULs** weren't some spiritual hogwash, but that they were indeed real and tangible things. Humans had mostly forgotten how to connect with theirs and monsters lived by them.

 

He explained **SOULmates** and how they bonded. A bond could be forced if one party wasn't willing, but a forced bond could cause a **SOUL** to shatter, especially in weaker monsters. However, human **SOULs** were stronger and couldn't shatter that easily, it'd take severe intent to harm in order to shatter a human **SOUL** , and even then it would take repeated blows. He explained how **SOULmates** were able to send emotions and feelings through their **SOULs** even if they weren't bonded, but he added that bonding could make it even more effective to the point that one **SOUL** could overpower the desire of another almost to the point of complete obedience.

 

He also noted that doing anything against one's **SOULmate** could cause physical harm to one's **SOUL** and it would steer the person to be more complacent to the other. He also told you that there were three types of **SOULs** , alpha (which overpowered other **SOULs** and going against them hurt to the point of cracking a **SOUL** if it was done continually), role fluid (which could switch to alpha or omega depending on the situation and which partner, or partners, the **SOUL** was matched with), and Omega (usually matched with alpha **SOULs** they are inclined to listen to the others **SOUL** more often than not). You also learned about heats and how boss monsters heats were more prone to be dominant and how a dominant alpha heat would nearly completely subjugate any other **SOUL** around them, but it was especially potent for their mates.

 

You shudder to think of him having any sort of power over you. Would he force a bond with you to make you into his obedient little plaything? You shake away the thought as you approached the door once again. You had become more and more dependent on the voice through the door to be a friend and also keep you from trying to end it all.

 

You knock on the door and almost immediately you hear the smooth and dark voice respond. “i was worried about ya for a minute there darlin’ what took so long?”

 

You almost break down in tears as you recant the day to the voice who only makes a few noises to tell you that they are following along. When you're done you are surprised to hear the voice growl, “i wish i could break this damn door down and keep you safe angel.”

 

Something in his voice told you he meant it. “If I could open this door how would you protect me from him?”

 

There was a pause, “if you could open the door you'd never leave my side.”

 

Somehow that didn't sound terrifying to you, it sounded sweet and protective. “Can we tell stupid naughty jokes now?” You ask with a small giggle.

 

The voice let out a gasp of mock betrayal. “how dare you call my jokes stupid, i have half a mind to turn around and head home now angel,” the voice replied in fake disdain.

 

You giggle and beg for them to stay, “No I'm sorry please don't go legendary joke master! How shall I ever live without your witty banter?”

 

The voice didn't respond and you could swear you felt a knot in your chest, did you say something wrong? “on second thought maybe you should be held of the door separating us right now sweet cheeks,” the voice dropped and became darker, yet darker causing you to shiver. “Knock, knock.”

 

You swallow and respond shakily. “W-who is there?”

 

“ivana.”

 

“Ivana who?”

 

“ivana fuck you senseless sugar,” the voice said with a dark chuckle.

 

You shiver, “Heh good one, do you know what to do if you come across a wild elephant?”

 

You try to steer things back to normal and are pleased when the voice responds in its usual smooth tone. “no, what?”

 

“You wipe it off and say you're sorry,” you snort.

 

It took the voice a few moments to get it but soon there was boisterous laughter coming from beyond the door. “fuck that was good i gotta up my game now,” tthe voice responds happily. “why did the sperm cross the road?”

 

“I don't know, why?” You ask eager for the response.

 

“because I put on the wrong damn sock this morning,” the voice erupted into fits of laughter at its own joke.

 

You laugh hard and really hope no one can hear you. “That's disgusting but hilarious,” you manage between snorts.

 

You hear the sound of footsteps behind you and back against the door as you turn to face a really pissed off Asgore. “You were doing so well to, Daddy is disappointed in you princess. He was going to reward you for being such a good girl but know he must punish you.”

 

You shiver eyes wide, you don't register what the voice on the other side of the door is saying. “Talking to strangers is dangerous dear. They could be nasty, horrible, people who want to take you away from me,” Asgore's voice was vicious and cold sending chills throughout your body. “I was going to wait a little longer, but perhaps we should show this stranger exactly who you belong to.”

 

He had been stroking his member under his cloak the entire time and you could see the giant bulge it made, that thing would destroy you. All pretense of being on obedient girl went out the window as you pushed against the door for all you were worth. He ran towards you spitting commands to stop but you ignored him and pushed to the point of straining your muscles.

 

Finally the door burst open and you ran outside and straight into a tall lanky skeleton in a orange sweater and black leather jacket with a golden zipper as well as golden fur along the rim of the hood. The hood was up and you could see orange-red eyelights focusing on you before turning their gaze on Asgore. You could see he had one golden tooth or rather fang as all his teeth were slightly pointed, but his canines (one of the top two of which was gold) were obscenely long and sharp. Suddenly a magical wisp flame engulfed them causing him to look even more menacing.

 

The skeleton had a thick red leather collar studded with golden spikes on his neck that had a bit of golden chain still attached to it. His pants were skin tight, or bone tight, held up by a black belt with a golden skull buckle and were a light grey color with tears in the knees exposing his patella. The sweater was shorter than needed exposing his lower spine between the sweater and pants, his upper iliac crest was also exposed above his to tight pants. The skeleton grabbed you and pulled you towards him.

 

“stop right there fucker, if you value your pathetic existence you will head back through that door and stay there,” he said voice cold as ice.

 

Asgore was about to keep going forward before you hear the sound of static and you could feel the presence of something behind you. “one more step towards her and it'll be your last,” was this the same voice you had grown to love over the course of a few days in this hell hole?

 

Asgore growled but reluctantly slunk back into the hallway before closing the door behind him. You felt your heart soar you were free of the creepy goat motherfucker! The skeleton let you go and you look at him, he scratches the back of his skull nervously. Aww he was nervous despite you having talked to him and confiding in him for a few days now.

 

“are ya okay ange’?” He asked looking you over with concern.

 

“Yes I'm fine thanks for saving me,” you reply before shivering.

 

You hadn't noticed the snow on the ground out here, nor had you noticed the chilling wind as it sliced right through you with its chilling breath. The skeleton smiles softly at you and takes off his jacket and hands it to you. “No, no you've done more than enough I couldn't possibly take your jacket,” you shake your head and gently push his hands away.

 

“wouldn't be taking anything from me, i'm givin’ it ta ya,” He responded with a smile.

 

He helped you put it on, not like how Asgore did, but gentler and sweeter, allowing you to pull away if you wanted but something inside you wanted him to touch you and care for you. That's not normal.

 

 **“MUTT! I SWEAR IF YOU ARE TELLING JOKES TO THE INANIMATE DOOR AGAIN I WILL-”** The screeching voice stopped as soon as it's owner saw you.

 

It was a smaller skeleton, that being said it was still bigger than you and a little bit broader, though neither were anywhere near as giant as Asgore was. The smaller, stockier skeleton’s sockets were filled with bright blue pupils that seemed to shine. The pupils were checking you up and down and you felt very uncomfortable under his gaze.

 

The newcomer had a chest piece that covered down to his lower ribs. The chest piece was metal with a Matt black finish and golden lines along the outer part of the shoulder pieces. The shoulder bits were pointed and the entire ensemble gave the skeleton an overall vibe of a cheesy villain. He had a tattered red scarf tied around his neck that fell above the top part of the armor and his shoulder pieces.

 

He had black, tight, short shorts like the kind you'd see a slut wear but on him it was somehow intimidating. He had a red leather belt with the same golden spikes and skull buckle adorning it as the lanky ones collar and belt. He also had red pointed gloves that came up to his elbow where black sleeves continued up a few more inches, the sleeves hugged his bones tightly and there was a second pair just like them except they were more akin to socks and they covered his patella and just below them were red high heeled boots that looked like leather and were pointed at his toes. _**Was this guy a jiggalo?**_

 

His skull appeared to have bone brows giving his eyes even more animation compared to his lanky counterpart. There was a single thick crack running through his right eye socket that almost ran down to his mouth. His fangs looked even sharper than Asgore's but much like the lanky one his canines were longer and somehow even sharper. You could also see his spine and upper iliac crest as well as some bone between the sleeves and gloves and boots.

 

 **“Well seems like I've misjudged you this time Mutt. It seems you manage to catch a human,”** the smaller one smiled and came over causing you to back up a little.

 

“not just a human m'lord, **CHECK** them,” the tall one said with a bow of his head.

 

The short one tilted his head but approached you. He initiated combat and you watched as your **SOUL** came out, red and green dancing around happily. You felt yourself bring **CHECKED** before his sockets opened wide and he **SPARED** you.

 

 **“Mutt, take her to our shed, she must be exhausted from her previous experience,”** the small one, no Sans you remembered the tall one telling you a while ago.

 

You squeak a bit as you feel yourself being scooped up bridal style. “yes m'lord,” the tall one responded before looking down at you and giving you a wink.

 

“I can walk you know,” You respond only to be shushed by Sans.

 

 **“Don't be ungrateful human, it's faster than you stumbling around in the snow. Besides no mate of mine should have to dredge through snowbank and freeze themselves, you humans are very delicate creatures and I will not have you turning into a slice cream cone,”** Sans responded with a huff. **“Mutt make sure she stays warm.”**

 

You felt suddenly warmer and looked to Mutt seeing his eyes surrounded by the same wispy fire as before. “yes m'lord, of course m'lord,” he responded.

 

Your chest was feeling weird and you weren't sure why you held your hands close to your heart and look ahead seeing a treacherous razor wire covered bridge. The skeletons seemed to walk through it just fine and Mutt held you against his chest tightly as they came to a razor wire covered entryway. Mutt's hands and arms kept you safe, usually he would take a shortcut through but he didn't want to  frighten you.

 

As your were held to his chest in a tight ball you could swear you felt something pulsing in his chest and even weirder you swore something in your chest was responding. You swear you could feel the sensation of warmth and love and a calming aura.

 

You weren't sure when you had closed your eyes but you felt safe next to Mutt and drifted off into unconsciousness with ease. Your dreams flooded with images of the two skeletons, some of them were lewd but in most of them their face was soft and smiling down at you as their eyes sparkled. Your body relaxed and smiled in response to the stimuli.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Papyrus looked down sensing you go slack in his arms, he couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. You fell asleep in his arms, stars you were so precious, what had he done to deserve such a sweet little human? He allows himself to nuzzle you once feeling heated magic rush to his face, you were so soft.

 

Sans had stopped in front of him and he almost hit him just by walking. **“Mutt… Paps, when we get to the shed I don't want you to leave her side for a second. I unfortunately must attend to Royal Guard business, but I SWEAR IF I come back and a single hair on her head is out of place,”** Sans was snarling at this point and Papyrus had never seen him look more intimidating. **“I won't dust you but you're gonna wish I had.”**

 

“y-yes m'lord,” Papyrus replied dutifully.

 

Sans nodded. **“Good and one more thing Mutt, if I so much as smell your magic on her you will be severely punished. I understand she is your mate as well but I am the alpha here and I will be the first to have her, though I will allow you the privilege of watching if you'd like. After all how could I blame you? She is a sight to behold,”** Sans smiled. **“Though she will have to learn her place before she can be allowed in the house. Can't have the new Puppy breaking all the rules in our home, though I'll admit the temptation to bring her to bed and chain her to the wall so she can't escape is rather appealing. It will be much better for all of us this way.”**

 

Sans continued walking as they were almost home. **“Anyone who knows about her will be eliminated, we can't risk any word leaking to the Queen about her. Or that no good science reject Undyne. I can't bring myself to imagine what she'd do with my pet. Though, I can imagine what I'd do in retaliation,”** Papyrus shivered at the tone in his brother's voice. **“Anyone who looks at the shed door window with more than a passing glance should be made to pay. My human is not some prize to be ogled at, and certainly not by those cretins.”**

 

Sans had never been so possessive about anything in his life, not even Papyrus, and while he could understand to an extent his brother was talking about mass murder without remorse, torturing other monsters zero looking at the shed, this was borderline yandere behavior, a phrase Mutt had learned from Undyne during one of their brief encounters.

 

Papyrus began to feel a bit guilty. Were you really any better off with him and his brother than with that creep? He shook his head clear of doubts, of course you were. He loved you and Sans seemed to be crazy about you already, it'd just take some time for you to learn the dynamic. Soon enough you'd be in the house watching Napstaton with him and Sans, taking naps with him on the couch, helping Sans cook dinner, sleeping with them in their bed at night. It'd be great once you all got through the transitioning phase, he just knew you'd be happy and healthy with him and his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here's my [ Tumblr ](http://moontamble.tumblr.com), link to [ House of Sans Discord ](https://discord.gg/T5Ew9m4). Feel free to comment your opinion below!


	3. Welcome Home Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape/ Noncon! 
> 
> After Your POV starts

 

**~~~~~~~~~SANS’ POV~~~~~~~~~**

 

You were so fragile but you were regal and perfect in every way, like a purebred puppy. He looked forward to your first session together, hell he wanted nothing more than to take you right here in the snow and bond your **SOUL** to his for all to witness and know exactly who you belonged to. His magic began to stir in his pelvis as he thought about your delightful cries and pleas for mercy turning into choked moans. 

 

As it stood you were being taken to the shed where you'd be placed in a holding cell and watched over by his faithful attack dog Mutt. You would never have to lower yourself to such a status, no, when you were properly trained he would brush you and dress you up and take you with him wherever he went to show you off to the masses. Surely, by then the barrier would be broken, of course even after it was broken you'd still belong to him. He cared not about your pathetic family or friends, soon all you would want is him.

 

Sans briefly imagined your smooth skin stretched taut around your stomach as you were filled to the brim with his offspring. You would make the perfect little mate for him after you were trained, though he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't looking forward to you crying and begging him to stop. The sadist in him craved to hear your voice crack and strain from screaming, and eventually you would do it on command for him. Fuck he was so hard now, he cursed his duties and was tempted to just stay with you instead, but you were unconscious anyway and he needed to get you a few things.

 

He had old collars and such, but such trash and filth was unbecoming of you. He could get some finer things in the Capitol, a nice silk ribbon around your neck should prove his claim nicely, maybe he'd infuse his **SOUL** magic into it also that other monsters would always smell him on you. Sans purred at the thought, there were other uses to that of course as well, he could control the fabric, he could make you extremely sensitive to his touch, oh the things he could do.

 

As they neared the shed more and more monsters came to stare at the brothers and you.  **_Let them stare at my perfect mate, let them writhe in jealousy and envy at their smooth, silky skin and unmarred features. I don't blame them for marveling at her excellence,_ ** Sans thought with a smirk. 

 

He opened the shed door and led Mutt and his unconscious mate inside. Sans got out the key for the cell and fiddled with the lock until the door slid open. The shed itself was heated by magic, though it was still fairly cold compared to the house. Inside the cell, which took up a good half of the rather large shed, was a small cot and some covers, some dog dishes for food and water, chains that led to the wall, and a large chest of goodies filled with all sorts of sexual things; nipple clamps, magic vibrators, dildos, anal plugs and beads, a paddle, a riding crop, a chastity belt, massage oil, lubrication, aphrodisiacs, and more.

 

Sans would remind himself to pick up new blankets and a new cot, he didn't like the idea of you being on something so many others had soiled with sweat among other fluids though currently it couldn't be helped. Mutt sat down next to the cot and held you close to his chest, Sans felt anger bubble up in his chest, how dare his filthy dog hold you in such a manner! Before he snapped though he reminded himself that Mutt's **SOUL** was also connected to yours and that at least he was keeping you off the dingy cot.

 

**“Good idea Mutt, hold her until I return. I shall get some new supplies to replace the old filthy ones to something more worthy of her standing,”** Sans said voice tight trying to remain calm. **“JUST REMEMBER THAT IF YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER UNDERNEATH HER CLOTHING I WON'T HESITATE TO PUNISH YOU SEVERELY.”**

 

Sans flinched a bit as you stirred in your slumber, he hadn't meant to disturb you. Though your movements were mesmerising to the smaller skeleton as he watched your body with heavy interest and fascination. How could any creature be so delicate and precious? And why did he want to both break and protect that?

 

“yes, m'lord,” Mutt responded dutifully and Sans exited the cell closing the door behind him.

 

Sans spent much of the day debating on how to go about your first encounter with him. Should he rut you into the floor of the cell until your body aches from the abuse? Should he tease you and make your orgasm again and again until you beg for more? Should he use lube if he plans on just going immediately? His member was slightly wet already from the magic that made it up, not to mention the pre it had been leaking on and off throughout the day as his thoughts got progressively more vulgar.

 

He wondered what sort of depraved desires were hidden within the depths of your being… he wanted so desperately to find out. Finally, he finished his duties and gathered the things he wanted a thick cyan silk ribbon (infused with his magic of course), a new cot, and a few new blankets for the shed, he wanted your stay to be fairly comfortable.

 

When he came back Mutt was still clutching you and he ordered him to set you down on the new cot and help him remove the old things. He could feel your **SOUL** begin to stir as he tied the ribbon around your neck. You were going to wake up soon. His cock twitched within its confines. When you woke up he would begin breaking you in, he already began pumping magic through the fabric to make you more responsive to his touches.

 

**“Since you've been so good Mutt, you may have her when I am done, but not a moment sooner,”** Sans said as he began to undress himself.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~MUTT'S POV~~~~~~~~~**

 

Mutt knew nothing he said would stop his Lord from his conquest so he stayed silent. This felt wrong, Sans was taking this too fast and too far. He had bought a magic infused ribbon and by the feel of the air Mutt could tell he was using it. It was akin to giving someone something to make them more sensitive and responsive to a person's touch whether or not the touch was wanted.

 

Mutt's **SOUL** ached at the thought of his Lord violating their Soulmates freewill. This was wrong, he slunk away to a dark corner where he wasn't easily visible, yet he needed to watch. He needed to know what happened so he could try and fix it afterward, he wasn't going to touch her until she was ready, but he would offer comfort and anything else in his power to the human who was slowly stirring awake.

 

In truth he already loved the small human more than he could possibly express.  She was smart, funny, full of spirit, liked puns, had a good heart, and she was pretty cute in his humble opinion. His Lord seemed to think she was a goddess and had become obsessed with her from the moment he laid eyes on her **SOUL**. Mutt knew that when his Lord wanted something he got it and with good reason, he was the most powerful monster here besides the Queen, he had sacrificed a lot to gain his position. 

 

His Lord was easily obsessive over things, sometimes he got possessive, like with Mutt, but even Mutt had never seen him so driven about something so quickly. That and he knew from experience his Lord was not a gentle lover, how would he treat you? Would he keep the first time mostly vanilla? For your sake he hoped so, not that you wouldn't look pretty tied up or legs forcefully spread, he just knew that'd be too much for you.

 

Then there was the matter of you running from Asgore, yes Mutt knew it was the runaway King, for trying to violate you. Though here that wasn't exactly an option, which made him feel even worse. Mutt pulled the hood of his jacket up over his face and leaned as far into the darkness of the corner as possible. He really didn't want you to see him, he felt ashamed to even be here. 

 

He sighed and thought about it logically his Lord surely had a plan to tame the puppy, this was all just a part of it, albeit an unpleasant part, but it would all turn out alright in the end. His Lord just had to work his magic on you and then you could be one big happy family…. He hopes.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~~YOUR POV~~~~~~~~~**

 

You stir awake feeling hot as something stroked your cheek gently sending tingles up your spine. **“My, my, such a sleepy pet. Don't worry, your Master will wake you up,”** you barely had time to register the voice before he removed your shirt easily and you shiver as the cold air touches your bare skin. **“Mmmm, such a cute pet, Master wants to see more.”**

 

Your vision unblurs and you immediately freeze as you clearly see the smaller skeleton from before leering over you trying to unhook your bra. He was stark naked and you could see a glowing bright blue phallus between his legs, it was thick and longer than average, it was covered in what looked like spikes, your blood runs cold as you imagine what he wants from you. “W-who are you?” You manage to bite back a moan as his breathe brushes up against the back of your neck while he gets a better look at the bra. Why was your skin on fire and tingling?

 

The dark chuckle you receive as your bra unhooks and is tossed aside caused your core to wetten. **“I'm your god now pet, call me Master,”** his voice was dark and dripping with desire as he looked at your bare chest before him.

 

You bit back the urge to to cover yourself as you didn't want to give him the satisfaction of ripping your arms away. Your body was growing hotter and you blush as you think about him touching you, why was that turning you on so much? “No.” You respond bitterly not wanting to give the fucker the satisfaction, you were done being the victim, first Asgore now this? No, you weren't rolling over this time! 

 

His smile falters and he rips your pants from you, your shoes flying off in a random direction seemingly by magic. He begins to smirk as he notices you are lacking underwear and he can see your slit already beginning to show your arousal. “ **Such a feisty little puppy, but it seems like you're really enjoying this,”** his tongue runs along his fangs as he eyes you hungrily.

 

You shake your head vigorously and he laughs darkly before trailing a finger along the outside of your slit. Your core was on fire as his finger felt like it was leaving trails of sparks along your sensitive cunt. **“This mouth seems much more honest, aw look pet your dribbling how cute,”** his eye lights began to flame and he smirked in victory as your juices began to flow and you felt the beginning of an explosion.

 

He pulled his finger away and lifted you up over his lap. You felt his hard magic press into your abdomen, the spikes seemed to be more like ribbed edges and not actual things capable of impalement.  “What are you doing?” You ask timidly as you feel his hand rub your ass tenderly.

 

**“Suck it,”** he orders ignoring your question and placing the finger he used to tease you in front of your mouth.

 

You turn away but he growls and raises his hand off your ass bringing it back down hard with a  **_SLAP._ ** You cry out from the pleasure pain and he shoves his finger in your mouth and you suckle on it obediently. **“Such a naughty little puppy, disobeying your Master,”** he tuts rubbing where he'd just spanked you before. **“You're such a pretty, fragile pet Master doesn't want to hurt you, but you force me to. Tell me your sorry and maybe Master will have leniency.”**

 

There was something in his voice that made you shiver, the promise of something sinister if you refused. Honestly, you were terrified of that promise, so much so you began to struggle and his smile turned much darker as you fell onto the floor a few inches below you. He pounced on top of you and held you down growling the entire time you stop the moment you inadvertently wiggle backwards and your plush ass rubbed against his member.

 

He moaned and pushed his hips forward letting his member feel more of your smooth, round ass. **“I had wanted to make this pleasurable for us both Puppy, but now you have teased me as well as been disobedient. Do you know what happens to disobedient little pets who tease their Master?”** He whispered in your ear voice low and dangerous. 

 

You shook your head eyes wide in fear. **“They get fucked into the floor like the sluts they are,”** he growled biting your earlobe before you felt something make your body feel almost electric as you grew wetter than ever.

 

You cried out in pleasure, unable to stop yourself, why did this feel so good? What was he doing to you? Your mind was cloudy and you barely registered the tongue licking your neck or the cock at your entrance. Only when he began to push inside you did your mind clear enough for you to beg him to stop as tears pricked your eyes.

 

**“Easy Puppy, relax or this will be a whole lot harder on you,”** is all he said in response as his tip parted your walls. Both of your faces made silent expressions of emotions, though yours was shock and his was pleasure. Waves of pleasurable fire were sent through your body and you came hard around his tip as if you were begging him to go deeper.

 

**“Mweh heh heh, are you sure you want me to stop, Puppy?”** His voice was malicious. **“Your body seems to differ on the subject. You came as soon as my sword entered your hot, tight sheath. Feels like it was made me for me pet, like your body already knew you were** **_mine.”_ **

 

He pushes in deeper his spikes rubbing against your walls and stretching you out just that little bit more. **“Am I your first, pet? Tell me or I will revoke the mercy of a slow entry,”** He warned with a little push for emphasis. 

 

You nod and he chuckles darkly, **“I expect verbal communication when I ask you a question, Puppy.”** You freeze and look over your shoulder at the bastard. He was smirking down at you eyes overflowed with magical wisps of blue. “You're my first.”

 

**“I believe you forgot something at the end of that sentence, pet, my title,”** he clarifies smirk widening as he remained still inside you, he wasn't even halfway in yet and he was in utter bliss.

 

“Fuck off!” You spat back and he frowned and his eye lights went out immediately.

 

He gave no warning as he thrust forward with all his might, even moving you, your face contorted into one of pain as you screamed. His eyes came back now engulfed in furious magic that licked the side of his skull. He didn't stop when he had bottomed out, his dick almost reaching your cervix, he began a rough pace of fucking you. The whole time tears flowed freely from your eyes as you let out cries of pain. He was certain there was some blood mixed in with your juices as he fucked you with angry vigor.

 

**“You'd showed such promise too, such a shame I'm the only one able to enjoy our time together Puppy. If only you weren't so disobedient you may have even ended up liking it as well,”** the skeleton says continuing his brutal pace. **“Things are simple here pet, behave and do as Master says and you will be rewarded. Be a brat, tease your Master, or disobey orders and you get punished.”**

 

You couldn't stop the string of sorry's that left your mouth as he pounded into your abused cunt relentlessly. Your skin had stopped tingling, you no longer felt any pleasure, only pain as he violated your innermost part. _You just wanted it to stop!_

 

**“I know you're sorry, you're sorry for being a tease, you're sorry for disobeying Master, you're sorry for everything, but it's my job to make sure you don't do this again,”** he said almost softly though his pace only quickened each hard thrust causing his pelvis to meet your ass with a wet smacking sound as your juices coated his bones. **“Your so pretty pet and your pitiful cries and begs are music to my ears. One day you'll be moaning in pleasure for me, maybe soon if you remember today's lesson.”**

 

His thrusts were becoming erratic now and he began panting. **“Before I give you my thick cream tell me what I am to you,”** he whispered in your ear again. 

 

Just this once you would allow yourself to call him Master if only to not endure any more of his wrath. Honestly, you were afraid of what he might do once he was spent, he could do something _**much**_ worse. “My M-Master,” you sob out tears flowing fast and free now, the humiliation and pain too much for you to bare.

 

**“Good girl, here comes your reward,”** he praises thrusting deep into you a few more times before his cock twitches and you feel him cum inside you.

 

He remains in you for a bit and you feel load after load empty into you. It seemed that monsters had an excess amount of cum in comparison to humans. You're so tired that you don't pull back as he forces you to kiss him. You want this to end. Where was your friend? 

 

You suddenly feel pass out sleepy and begin to black out, what was the fucker doing to you now? **“Sleep pet, you earned a rest. I'll have Mutt bathe you and tend to any wounds you may have as an extra reward. Remember pet, you're mine now and my rules are firm but fair,”** he says before nuzzling you gently. **“You'll make a fine mate yet.”**

 

You barely had time to register the last words before sleep overtook your tired, abused body. Did he say mate? Nah, he couldn't have… right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know in all that excitement Sans forgot to SOUL Bond with his pretty little pet. Oh well, there is always next time ;3
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Also here's my [ Tumblr ](http://moontamble.tumblr.com), link to [ House of Sans Discord ](https://discord.gg/T5Ew9m4).
> 
> Oh and[ NOW ON TWITTER!](https://twitter.com/moontamble)

**Author's Note:**

> Also here's my [ Tumblr ](http://moontamble.tumblr.com), link to [ House of Sans Discord ](https://discord.gg/T5Ew9m4). Feel free to comment your opinion below!


End file.
